


【授翻】Refrain 克制

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean因为某种原因受到了永久性但并不致命的伤害，被迫和Sam或其他人安定下来生活。”作者选择的背景是第九季Dean变成恶魔以后。为了让Dean恢复人类形态，Dean被迫失去了他的听力，于是无法猎魔，只能和Sam呆在地堡里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Refrain 克制

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refrain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109717) by quadrant_of_sky. 



**作者：** quadrant_of_sky

 **分级** ：PG

 **译者：** ikerestrella

 **原文字数** ：3600左右

 **译文字数** ：6800左右

 **原文链接** ：<http://spn-summergen.livejournal.com/197433.html>

 **简介：** prompt在此“Dean因为某种原因受到了永久性但并不致命的伤害，被迫和Sam或其他人安定下来生活。”作者选择的背景是第九季Dean变成恶魔以后。为了让Dean恢复人类形态，Dean被迫失去了他的听力，于是无法猎魔，只能和Sam呆在地堡里。

[LOFTER](http://estrella1127.lofter.com/post/42688b_263d9dd)

* * *

 

 

1

Sam听到了Dean房间里传来的嘈杂的电台音乐声——那声音大得震耳欲聋，却似乎也成为他们刚刚踏入的平静生活节奏的主旋律。Sam没好气地瞥了一眼电视机，不过周围没人能看见。想一想也真是挺蠢的，在入住地堡之后，他们有了书房，有了厨房，有了一排排的座位，甚至连车库都有了，可是却一直没有一间真正意义上的客厅。不过，Sam的房间里有一台电视机，而Dean总是躺在他的床上听着音乐，实际上，这是在这段时间里他呆在床上时干的唯一一件事了——他的生物钟已经被成为家常便饭的深夜烂醉给彻底搅乱了，每天早上看到他眯着眼睛对着笔记本，浏览那些他根本不会接的案子时，Sam都已经懒得去问Dean昨晚有没有睡觉。

如果要让Sam来解释解释，他可能会说，他和Dean之所以仍然将他们的卧室当成客厅（甚至是客厅，尤其是在近段时间里），是因为他们已经习惯了居住在狭小的空间里，早就习惯了所需要的一切都触手可及的感觉——床，电视，收音机，武器，所有的一切都就在身边。工作起来倒还好——到了追踪猎物的时候，他们总是天南地北地到处跑。但是，一空闲下来，他和Dean便会觉得有些无所适从。

哪怕是现在，他仍然得去他的房间里看电视或是读小说。哪怕是现在，如果他们想一起观看点什么，他和Dean也会呆在卧室里，完全没考虑过，其实他们稍稍动手就能将地堡的书房给改造成客厅。

Sam暗自在心里对自己叹了口气，将手里的书扔到了床上，站起来出了房门，向Dean的房间走去。音乐声越来越大，这不仅仅是因为Sam离房间越来越近，也是因为Dean正在逐渐地放大音量，那声音大得像是让这条走廊都颤抖了起来。

他不想浪费时间去敲门，而是径直将门给打开。

Dean正坐在床上，身边摆着一个音响。他看见了Sam，注视着他步步走进，脸上的表情丝毫没有变化，看上去好像对耳里的音乐丝毫没有兴致。

“Sammy。”他的声音被音乐声掩盖住了，但不管是从他嘴唇的动作里，或是他面部的神情中，Sam都能察觉到他说话时的全神贯注。

“我正在把声音关小，Dean，”Sam大声地说，虽然他知道Dean听不见他，而且他调试音响的动作会让他的唇语更难被解读出来，但是放大音量说话已经成了他的习惯。

像这样的习惯，他和Dean还有很多。

Sam刚刚转动了音量控制旋钮，就听到了Dean的声音，“听不到，Sammy。”

他知道。

Sam低下头，摆正了姿势，低下头看向Dean。他在考虑着要不要说点什么，发表几句推心置腹的话，但是他却什么也想不出，只是说了一句，“Dean。”

“别这样，”Dean回答。他微微起身，让自己可以够到音响。他的手短促地碰了碰它，然后按下开关键。“晚饭吃什么？”他问话的时候连头都没有抬起来。

Sam没有回答，而是转手去拿他的皮夹克。

 

2

他们决定在外面用餐。

其实也说不清是什么原因，不过很长一段时间，在外面用餐都是他们日常生活中的惯例，因此哪怕现在已经不再猎魔，他们也仍然坚持着这个传统，虽然频率不如以往那么高。就座后，Dean只是扫了两眼菜单——他早就知道他要点什么了。而Sam花的时间要长一些。

女服务员相貌乖巧，但是年龄太小，可能还刚刚高中毕业。她面带微笑地询问他们想要点什么饮料，Dean已经准备好了回答这个问题，他在服务员说话时认真地凝视着他，向他露出那个总是能让他在泡妞时战无不胜的微笑。Sam太熟悉那样的微笑，可是这一次，他知道这个微笑与泡妞无关——就算是对于Dean这样的人来说，这个女服务员也太嫩了，对于这个年龄段的女生，Dean更多是怀有父亲一般的关怀。事实上，这个微笑完全是为了分散服务员的注意力。

这还真的奏效了。Dean说他要一杯啤酒，毫无破绽，连一秒钟都没耽搁，甚至让人觉得有刻意准备过的痕迹，不过那个女孩倒是什么也没察觉到。Sam点了同样的东西。

“我一会再回来为你们点其他的菜。”女孩说。在离开为他们取啤酒前，她的目光一直停留在Dean的身上。

要是换作从前，Sam可能会挑高眉毛，或者对Dean在目送服务员离开时洋洋得意的神情讥讽相向，可是现在，他似乎没办法再将一切看得那么轻松了。

Dean将头转向Sam，在看到了Sam脸上的表情后，他自己脸上的表情也有了不起眼的变化，只有Sam能够注意到，在Dean吊儿郎当的伪装背后，隐藏着的真相。

“我已经越来越擅长这个了，”Dean说。他的语气里带着几分挑衅，似乎是在激着Sam将自己想说的话大胆地说出来。

“越来越擅长逃避了，”Sam动作夸张地用手语比划着，作为弟弟，他只能这样弱弱地希望那个女孩——还有他们周围的所有人——都能注意到，现在的Dean只能用这种方式进行交流，而不是通过言语。为了保险起见，Sam完全没有动嘴，强迫着Dean去看他的手势，而不是读他的唇语。

说到手语，他们要学的还有很多。Dean已经搞定了字母表以及好几串常用的单词和短语，不过像“逃避”这种词并未归入日常常用词汇里（不过，它还真该归入），所以Sam就用自己的手指一个字母一个字母地将它拼了出来，让Dean去揣摩它的含义。他并不知道，Dean一个人的时候到底将手语知识学得有多扎实，不过Sam觉得，他八成都还有很多手语动作不认识。

Dean决定证实一下自己的机灵，于是对着Sam用手语将“逃避”比划了一次，挑高了眉毛，“聋和傻又不是一回事，Sammy。”

“我不是说你傻，Dean，”Sam回答道，一边拼着“不是说你傻”，一边用嘴说着同样的话，试着仅自己最大的努力让他的手指动作和嘴唇动作保持一致。他有点惊讶，Dean竟然知道这个手语，不过他并没有因此而被分心。“我是说你不能再像那样，”Sam的身子向前靠了靠，不由自主地压低了声音，不过对于Dean来说没什么不同……“不要再假装一切都没事。”

假装自己还能听见，只会让Dean遇到麻烦——不管这是否会有碍他的自尊心，Dean都必须得面对这一切。

他们之前已经很多次因不同的事兜转到这个相同的话题上来了——最近一次是因为Sam坚持要Dean开始学习手语，而Dean却根本不把那当回事，倒觉得是Sam把一切小题大做了。

但Sam却知道并非如此。他能够看透Dean的心思，他知道这件事对于他来说有多沉重，他知道Dean非常清楚现在的自己有多脆弱，一切都已不如以往。

他只是想要Dean承认这一切，这样他们就可以一起想办法解决这个问题，而不是让他一个人继续艰苦地死扛。

“本来就没事，”Dean回答道，当他用余光瞟到女服务员正在走近时，他抬起了头，嘴角又挂上了之前那种微笑。不过这次女服务员的表情比起之前显得犹豫不定，这意味着她看到了他们之间的手语交流。

“你们准备好点餐了吗？”她将啤酒瓶放上桌后问道，语气里仍带着之前那种犹豫。她短短地瞥了Dean一眼，在确定了哪一个才是听力健全的人之后，又将目光转移到Sam身上。

Sam正想说他还得再想想，Dean就已经开始准备点餐了，丝毫没给他开口的机会。

“我要一个汉堡，”他抢在Sam的前边开了口，“多加洋葱。”

Sam点了一份沙拉。女服务员尴尬地笑了笑，收好他们的菜单就马上离开，避免着和他们俩中的任何一个有更久的眼神接触。

“这种状况不会是暂时的，”Sam的手指和嘴唇同时做出了动作，这次他比起以前更加得心应手。

Dean一定领会到了他的意思，Sam能从Dean表情的变化中得知这一点。这种状况的永久性，对于他们两个人来说，都是一种巨大的煎熬。不管是Dean还是Sam，他们都难以接受这样的事实，更难以接受这样的事实永远也无法改写。

当然，还有超自然的途径。恶魔交易，或者其他并不太复杂的解决方法、有得就必有失的巫术手段，虽然每一种都做不到尽善尽美，但仍然充满了诱惑。可是，他们发过誓：绝对不再走上那条路。他们已经太多次越过了那条线。Sam曾死而复生，曾失魂又回魂，然后神志不清。他的心中残留的伤疤深刻得令他不敢去触碰。而Dean——Dean去过地狱，体验过成为一个彻头彻尾的恶魔是什么感觉。虽然他一直做着为人除害的好事，可他的人性却在这过程中一点点的泯灭；虽然他一直想要让自己恢复从前的心智，可结果却是适得其反。

绝对不能再用任何的超自然途径。

要是Cas还在这里的话，情况可能就不同了。虽然Sam怀疑，连Cas也没办法治愈好他，毕竟这是Dean为了重新变回人类所付出的必要牺牲——为了从恶魔形态变为人身，也为了摆脱血印，他整个人都被撕扯拉裂成扭曲的残骸。可是他们没办法去验证这个猜想，因为Cas已经离开了，看上去也不会再回来，而考虑到Gadreel造成的风波，不管是Dean还是Sam，都不会再向其他任何的天使求助。

Sam仍在寻找着答案。在他的内心仍有某个角落相信，一定会有办法让Dean恢复他的听力，治愈为了重回人类对Dean造成的创伤。他没有告诉Dean，其实他也常常无法入睡。有时候，他会没日没夜地将自己埋在成堆的古籍里，只为了找到一种方法，能在不造成任何更多损失的情况下解决这一切。他寻思着，在那些因酗酒而无眠的深夜里，Dean是不是也在做着同样的事。

不管他有没有这样做，说到底他们心里都是同样的想法：他们都不能接受这一切已成定局。可是，他们也不能一直抗拒这种生活，尤其是Dean。他们需要调整他们的生活方式，来适应Dean的听力缺陷。他们都需要面对既定的事实。

要是假装一切都很正常，他们就永远做不到这一点。

Dean摇了摇头——只是轻轻晃动了一次，像是摇给自己看的。然后他大口地喝着手里的啤酒，身子向后靠在了座椅靠背上，目光在Sam的周围游走。他是想要堵住Sam的嘴，结束这段对话，“将Sam的话当作耳边风”已不仅仅只是修辞上的含义。

他们都没有说话，安静地吃着自己的食物。

 

3

又过了两夜，原本的暂休现在似乎已经成为了他们的生活。时间在前行，而他们却没有，好像他们都仍在等待着某一天收拾好行装再次上路，好像现在的休整只是为了疗伤或者是为了让他们在遇到下一个棘手难题前能够喘一口气。Sam已经不记得该如何放松，不过比起强迫症似地清洗武器、来回踱步、开着车绕着地堡转着圈的Dean来说，至少他还在努力地做着尝试。他们时不时地会看对方不顺眼，大多数时候他们都懒得交流，享受着因为Dean的不便而带来的难得的清净。他们仍然依赖着从前熟悉的习惯，因为在未来迷茫而不可知的时候，至少这样他们还能感受到几分假象的安慰。

有一次，Sam曾考虑过要不要利用这次休整重新回到学校，去完成那些已然腐朽的梦想。过去的他曾很长一段时间都执念于这些梦想，却仅仅是因为他们听上去足够的伟大，又能帮助他逃避家庭的残缺。他甚至都不再自欺欺人地去浏览学校官网，确认申请要求。他也不再找工作，幻想能在汽车旅馆里艳遇，或者是欺骗自己还能拥有任何形式的个人生活。

而Dean也没有。

他们都早已心知肚明。

第三天晚上，Sam无法入睡。像这样的夜晚对他来说很难熬，因为它们总会让他想起那段被Lucifer在大脑里纠缠的日子，而失眠就意味着有比那更严重的事情发生。他没有试着入睡，而是花了大半夜的时间为Dean的情况做调查。哪怕是在藏书浩如烟海的地堡里，他能查到的资料也非常有限，毕竟在记录者们的鼎盛时期，治愈恶魔还不是一件稀松平常的事，而治愈带有该隐血印的恶魔从未有过先例。

不过，Sam还是又一次地搜寻了一遍。和往常一样，他空手而归。

凌晨三点时，他困倦无神地走进了厨房，想要找点东西喝，却看见Dean也没有睡觉，而是坐在饭桌旁，桌上摆着几本大摊开的书籍和笔记本电脑。他听不到Sam的声音，也没办法从余光里瞥到他，所以为了不吓到他，Sam只能从他的前方向他走近。吓到Dean可不是什么好事，除非Sam想要以刀架脖子作为下场。现在，由于听力受损，Dean比以前还要暴躁。

“怎么了？”Dean粗声发问，一只手摩擦着自己的脸，摆正了自己坐在座椅上的姿势。

“去睡觉，”Sam只比了个口型，没有发声。

“马上就去，”Dean清了清喉咙，将笔记本转向Sam的方向，“看看这个。有个案子，离这里没多远。”

Sam摊开手掌，扬了扬眉毛，他的意思显而易见，“所以呢？”

听到这句话后，Dean将眼睛眯成一条缝，面带愠色地瞪住Sam，好像Sam的脑子生锈了似的。Dean的脸上挂着他那标准的大哥哥微笑，随着他们年龄的增长，他微笑的功力不但没有消减，反而日渐炉火纯青了。

“总得有人去看看，”Dean对他说，当他确定Sam对这案子丝毫不感兴趣的时候，他合上了笔记本。

也许他一点都不应该感到吃惊，考虑到Dean一直都是这副鬼样子，装得好像什么都很正常一样，好像他很正常一样。可是，他还是被吓了一跳。让Dean去猎魔，简直是个糟得透顶的想法，这无异于送死。

“不，”Sam一边说着，一边叹了口气，“想都别想，Dean。”

Dean还没等Sam表达完他的反对，就将他晾在一边，伸手拿起笔记本电脑边的酒杯，大口地饮着威士忌。

Sam对此十分厌恶：Dean总是占有发言权的那一方，而每次Sam想说话时，他总是表现得心不在焉，以此来让Sam闭嘴；他从来不会给Sam任何机会，让他享有发言的主动权。而且现在，他硬生生地斩断对话的能力变得更加娴熟了。

Sam不动声色地站在那里，面露不悦，神情紧张。直到Dean终于再次看向他时，他才小心谨慎地用手势比划了两个词，“你”，然后是“聋”。

“人人平等，Sammy。”

“说的真好，”Sam讥讽地回答，这次他没有用手语，因为他找不到一个合适的手势能够准确表达，他觉得这个想法蠢到了什么程度。“毕竟耳朵听不见完全不会影响你的猎魔能力。”

“要是你能闭上你的臭嘴好好听我说，”Dean说，虽然他一直将注意力集中在笔记本电脑上，压根没有看Sam，Sam的臭嘴对他丝毫无妨。“我刚才正要说，这就是个小案子，撒了盐把尸体烧掉就行，没什么大不了的，小菜一碟。就算听不见，也不会有什么麻烦。”

“不行，Dean。”

Dean一抬头就刚好看见Sam的嘴唇正在清晰地做着这几个词的口型，“天哪，你表现得就像我是个废人一样。我只是聋了，但还不至于废了。”

我知道，可是聋了就意味着你没法听见你身后的动静，那可能会害你丢掉你的性命，这可不是小事。

“说得对，你不是废人，还有很多事情你可以做，”Sam尽自己全力地用手语去表达，但是他还是缓慢地做着口型，“可是，猎魔？Dean，拜托，你知道这个想法有多糟。”

他们并不需要完全和猎魔断了联系。他们有很多的资源，还能帮助其他的猎人。而且，对于Dean来说，虽然他常常抱怨个不停，但是他的确是个开展研究和解决案件的能手。他们还有很多的选择，那些选择都不会像猎魔一样，让他们总是在生死边缘徘徊。

“所以接下来呢？”Dean问道，他的表情越来越恼怒，“接下来怎么办？我不能一直这么过下去，你也不能。”

“除了猎魔之外，还有很多事情可以做，你是知道的。”他用手势比划着“猎魔”和“很多”，但是似乎丝毫没起作用。Dean已经明白了这次谈话的主旨——至少他已经明白该如何反驳。

“你又打算给我讲什么‘黑暗尽头的光明’之类的鬼话了吗？我得告诉你，Sammy，我都不信你还相信那一套。“

“不止这些。我们可以做些全新的事。重新拾起记录者的工作，让它复兴，帮助其他的猎人。我们可以有机会接触到大量的调查研究。”

Dean疲倦地揉了揉眼，Sam说的话他一大半都没听进去，“这还不够。”

Sam沉默了，他没法做出合适的回答——至少没法做出Dean愿意听到的回答。Sam可以说，Dean还是恶魔时发生的一切都不是他的错，可是Dean不会买账。是他自己心甘情愿、不计后果地接受了血印；他也可以说，Dean也没有选择，可是归根结底，这都是Dean自己的选择。不管背后有怎样的缘由，都是他自己伸出手臂，接受了血印。

Sam最终还是用手势比划着“可以“——说不定这样就可以足够，说不定真的可以奏效。

“不管你跟不跟着来，”Dean关上笔记本站起来，认真地说，“明天我就去。”

然后，Dean走出了房间。

 

4

毫无疑问，Sam也去了。他觉得这是个坏透了的想法，可是不管他怎么想，他也不能让Dean一个人前往。独自行动会让Dean有生命安全，就算没有别的事情发生，Sam至少还可以当他的耳朵。

不过，事实证明这并没有必要。猎魔行动非常顺利。撒盐，烧尸，没有任何差错，Dean也没有受伤，他们大功告成，毫发无损地坐上车行驶在通往地堡的路上。

Sam一声不吭地开着车，眼睛盯着前方的路。他很沮丧，甚至希望这一次真的出了什么差错，只是为了让Dean知道他们不能一直这么干下去。这次成功的猎魔只会让Dean越战越勇。

Dean看上去却丝毫没有凯旋的喜悦，没有说任何类似于“我早告诉你了”之类的话，也没有喋喋不休地讨论开始下一次猎魔的计划。他很安静，注意力完全集中在窗外，所以就算Sam想要谈话，Dean也不会注意到。

当他们终于抵达地堡，Dean连看都没有看Sam一眼就直直地下了车，走进了地堡。

 

5

几天的时间过去了，Sam和Dean还是没有说过话，可是这对他们来说到已经习以为常。他们不再讨论关于猎魔的事，而比起一起生活，他们更像是两个住得很近的邻居，偶尔会在客厅或者厨房里碰碰面，进行着极少的互动。

所以，Sam完全没有想到，Dean会突然在某个下午闯进他的房间，坐在他的床边， “你赢了，” 他出乎意料地宣布，“我不做了。”

他很清楚Dean在说什么，但是他还是用手语比划着“完了？”，希望Dean能够继续说下去。

“我做不了了，“Dean回话时脸上写满了痛苦。承认这件事对他来说很艰难，毕竟猎魔在很长一段时间里都是他们的日常生活；毕竟对于Dean来说，这是他为过去他们错误的选择造成的所有惨痛后果赎罪的方式；毕竟再仔细想想，他们每一次试图想要放弃猎魔时，结果总不会太好。

Sam沉默良久。最后，Dean又将目光转向他，等待着他的回答。

“好，”Sam比划着，“我们不做了。”

然后，他开口说道，“我们会有办法的，Dean。我们还有很多时间，总会撑过去的。”

Dean点了点头，虽然他看上去并不太信服。Sam相信，他们已经在正确的方向上迈出了一步，那个方向意味着旧伤愈合，意味着重新启程，意味着接受并适应现在的生活方式。

他们可以做到。

 

6

事情不可能一夜就能好转。第二天，不安和罪恶仍然没有消散，Sam知道Dean仍然在挣扎着接受现实。他也在挣扎。可是他们一定可以做到。他们可以摆脱掉那些过去的习惯，开始全新的生活。他们必须做到。

一步一步来。

Sam的手机响了，他从餐桌上抓起了电话并且接通。Dean一边注视着他，一边继续吃着东西。虽然Sam站起来走到了一边，Dean看不到他的嘴型，他仍然可以从Sam的肢体语言中得知谈话的内容不会太好。

这种谈话，通常意味着一次猎魔行动的开始。

Sam答应LindaTran，他们马上就会过去。

当他挂断电话回到Dean的身边，Dean没有问打电话的是谁。从Sam的表情中，他已经一切了然。

“看来我们还不能结束。”Dean说完后，叉起一片培根肉送进嘴里。

他说得对。

他们不能。

 

**[FIN]**


End file.
